Patty
Patty is a member of Team Fortune Street and one of the four S-Rankers. Bio The last character of Fortune Street able to be unlocked. She is normally able to handle parties, but in Birdietalk Productions is a whole different story. For reasons that could only trace back to curses, Patty constantly does a horrible job in BrantSteele. Her constant horrible jobs eventually made her decide to quit BrantSteele, but she eventually decides to come back (partially due to Status Quo). She is known as the "Marriage Jinx", due to being responsible for many divorces in BT Productions to keep Status Quo. Ever since getting this job, Patty's luck has gotten a bit better, but not by much. Likes *Blue *Parties *BrantSteele *Rowlet *Divorce *Dirt Secretii Dislikes *Her unluckiness *Fortune Secretii *Marriage *Caladbolg *Dragonlord Superpowers Patty is considered to be jinxed, because of her constant unluckiness in BrantSteele. Her constant unluckiness makes her a polar opposite to Fortune Secretii, who is constantly lucky. Role in Fortune Street: Pokemon Trouble During the beginning of the story arc, Patty chooses to be a Rowlet. First impressions from the other characters favored her (and Jessica, the Litten). As the story continues, Patty eventually becomes doubtful of Jessica's actions towards Dragonlord. She becomes the first victim of the Siren's Spell ability and is given sunglasses to protect her eyes from future attacks. Images Patty Missed Her Target.png|Patty attempts to kill Dragonlord, but misses, demonstrating the fact that she is jinxed. Light in the Darkness.png|Patty starts a fire to see while Dragonlord's Absolute Darkness powers are in effect. Fortune Street Pokemon Trouble.png|One of the three characters in the title card.|link=Fortune Street: Pokemon Trouble Yo I'm a Rowlet.png|During the beginning of Fortune Street: Pokemon Trouble, Patty chooses to be a Rowlet. Elementary Years in a Nutshell.png|Patty gets all the praise along with Jessica. First Day of Sixth Grade.png|Patty is worried after Jessica said that she would never ignore Dragonlord again. Don't Trust Jessica.png|Patty gives the advice that Dragonlord should not trust Jessica. Yo Seventh Grade.png|By the time seventh grade starts, Patty became a Dartrix. Something's Wrong With Patty.png|Patty sees Dragonlord as a Primarina for the first time. Patty Quits.png|Patty decides to quit BrantSteele. Saved by Chris McLean.png|Patty attempts to throw Dragonlord out, only for him to be saved by Chris McLean. Doc's Knowledge.png|Dr. Mario reveals his knowledge of the Siren's Spell ability to Patty. Patty's New Sunglasses.png|Dr. Mario gives Patty some new sunglasses. Seven Kills in One Round.png|Patty accepts being killed by Dragonlord. Trivia Patty is infamous for getting last place a lot in the BrantSteele Hunger Games Simulator, despite being one of the S-Rankers. Patty did win once, during Episode 1 of The Blade Quills, Some Sand, The Ball of Light, and a Dragonlord. Rumors say that this will be the only time Patty wins. Patty's bad BrantSteele luck may only apply to the Hunger Games simulator, as she was shown to be doing just fine during "A Challenge Simulator". Patty also did fine during Danganronpa: Fortune Turns Into Despair, being killed during Chapter 5 (by Tsumugi Shirogane, who tried to ensure Danganronpa won again). Category:Fortune Street Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Superpowered Characters